Nuestra noche de pasion
by Kira Jaeger Taisho
Summary: Despues de que Kagome regreso necesitaba las palabras correctas para pedirle a Kagome que fuera mi compañera no sólo por las leyes youkai también por las humanas ya que quería que fuera mía en todos los sentidos. fic participante de concurso "limon, la verdadera fruta prohibida" del foro ¡siéntate!


Gente guapa y sensualona de FF aqui Kira reportandose y en esta ocasión les traigo este fic participante de concurso "limon, la verdadera fruta prohibida" del foro ¡siéntate! Y aquí les dejo el link para que se pasen por este sensual foro y para que voten por mi pero bueno basta de la publicidad gratis.

www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net topic 84265 94893616 1 Concurso Lim%C3%B3n la verdadera fruta prohibida

Antes de empezar, tengo que aclarar que los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi, este one-shot es de mi autoría, aparte tiene contenido lemon así que léase bajo su propia responsabilidad. Sin más que decir comenzamos.

Total de palabras: 3407

* * *

Ya han pasado tres largos meses desde aquella terrible batalla contra él semi demonio Naraku y la Shikon no Tama y ahora toda la era Sengoku vive en relativa paz, a excepción de nuestro querido Inuyasha ya que desde que la perla desapareció definitivamente tras haber pedido el deseo correcto, Inuyasha por fin había creído que todo había terminado y podía vivir en paz junto con Kagome, ya que había decidido confesarle sus más profundos sentimientos de amor hacia ella, ya que desde que se conocieron siempre lo vio como un igual, nunca lo vio cómo un hanyou o un ser que no merecía ni respirar él mismo aire que ella respiraba, y Kagome siempre lo vio cómo Inuyasha, siempre alentandolo a dar lo mejor de sí mismo sin ayuda de nada, siempre le motivaba para que nunca más se menospreciara, le había enseñado el significado de lo que era tener amigos y confiar él la gente, pero lo más importante: le había enseñado lo que era el verdadero amor, a pesar de siempre estar confundido respecto con la sacerdotisa Kikyo, aquella que fue su primer amor y sobre él sentimiento que empezaba a florecer por aquella chiquilla del futuro que lo amaba con tanta intensidad que no dudaba en llorar y poner su propia vida a cambio de él, sacrificando inclusive su propia felicidad por la de él, eso y muchas cosas cosas más le había enseñado su adorada Kagome.

Pero Inuyasha no contaba con que al desaparecer la Shikon no Tama, también lo haría Kagome. ya que después de salir de aquella oscuridad donde la perla había mandado a Kagome a donde nadie tuviera acceso a ella, pero la perla no contaba con que ella confiaba ciegamente en él al punto de que ponía su vida en sus manos. Después de eso Inuyasha solamente vio cómo Kagome se refugiaba en los brazos de su madre, mientras su hermano y su abuelo se unieron al abrazo familiar en donde él no tenía cabida, cuando Kagome se dio vuelta para darle las gracias, Inuyasha sintió una fuerza invisible arrastrándolo al interior del pozo, llevándolo hacia su propia época y desde ahí comenzó su infierno, ya que nunca se había puesto a pensar de cuanto Kagome extrañaba a su familia y viceversa ya que siempre creyó que la muchachita venida del futuro estaría para siempre con él con o sin perla ya que siempre se apegó a la promesa de que Kagome estaría para siempre con él, que no lo volvería a dejar solo, al principio se enfureció no solo con ella, sino también con él mismo destino que se había encargado de separarlos; en una ocasión unos cuantos días después de su terrible separación fue hasta el pozo devora huesos a desahogar toda esa ira y resentimiento por haberlo dejado, sus amigos solamente lo miraban con pena y compasión ¡y no quería nada de eso! solamente Kagome lo había visto en su estado más vulnerable no había soportado la mirada de sus amigos y se fue directo hacia él Goshinbuko, en ese lugar se sentía más cerca de su amada Kagome y rompía en un silencioso llanto donde solamente pedía que Kagome regresara a su lado, pero al pasar del tiempo ese deseo egoísta no se cumplia e Inuyasha siempre trataba de resignarse a que Kagome ya no regresaría y durante ese lapso de tiempo él suicidio fue una opción muy tentativa porque y tal vez solo así su alma rencarnaria y viviria en la misma época que ella y tal vez, pero solo tal vez volvería a reunirse con ella, pero luego meditaba y la llama ardiente de la esperanza no se quería desvanecer y seguía esperándola como fiel perro a su amo, porque quería que ella supiera de su propia voz todo lo que sentía, todo lo que no le pudo decir mientras ella estaba aquí... porque todavía la amaba, y todavía no la podía olvidar, pero mientras ella regresaba se juró a sí mismo y por ella que seguiría protegiendo a sus fieles amigos, ellos seguían con su vida pero él se quedó estancado, tratando de salir adelante, así que por eso se dedicó al exterminio de demonios de baja categoría que exorcizaba junto con Miroku en los palacios de los señores feudales o alguna desafortunada aldea, pero cuando llegaba la noche, su alma pedía a gritos desahogarse solamente teniendo a las estrellas de compañeras.

Después de haber pasado tres años Inuyasha casi se había resignado a la idea de que Kagome no volvería y que él tenía que esperar casi quinientos años para volverla a ver pero eso no quitaba la costumbre de ir a visitar el pozo cada tercer dia y se quedaba por horas mirando hacia el fondo, esperando un pequeño milagro y que el destino se apiadara de y que él pozo se abriera y le diera la efímera oportunidad de cruzar hacia el futuro, pero nunca sucedió; por lo menos sus amigos pudieron seguir con su vida lo más tranquilos y felices que pudieron. Miroku y Sango había tenido un par de gemelas Yuki y Suki de casi tres años y recientemente Sango había dado a luz a su tercer hijo un varoncito de nombre Takka, él pequeño Shippo se iba muy seguido de la aldea para seguir con su entrenamiento para lograr ser un gran kitsune, así que no lo veía tan seguido pero por un lado aunque no se lo dijera estaba orgulloso de él; por lo menos sus amigos eran felices, y él a veces platicaba con la anciana Kaede sobre lo que había reflexionado sobre Kagome, sobre todo él cómo le había dolido a él dejarla con su familia, pero por lo menos ella estaba segura en esa época tan ajena para él; la anciana Kaede solamente le decía que había madurado este tiempo, y él solamente la ignoraba y se iba hacia él árbol sagrado.

Un dia soleado, todo el grupo se encontraba afuera de la cabana de Miroku y Sango, mientras los esposos tendían la ropa que habían lavado en él río durante la mañana, mientras las revoltosas gemelas torturaban sus orejas mientras canturreaban "Inu" y Shippo solamente veía la escena divertido, de repente un conocido aroma penetraba sus fosas nasales, él sabía de quién era ese olor ya que ni en un millón de años, tal vez ya había perdido el juicio de tanto alucinar él regresó de su Kagome; corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron hacia él único lugar aparte del árbol sagrado que fue cómplice de su historia junto a Kagome. Inuyasha llegó hasta él pozo cuando miro hacia el fondo, gracias a su aguda visión quedó impactado, casi incapaz de moverse, hasta que metió su mano y sintió la pequeña y tibia mano que salía del pozo, ayudó a salir a la persona que había esperado todo este tiempo ¡era Kagome! ¡por fin había regresado! quería hablar, quería decirle todo lo que tenía guardado en su corazón para ella, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca y entonces escucho su angelical voz.

— Perdoname Inuyasha ¿me estabas esperando?— Inuyasha solamente pudo decirle

—Kago...—

Inuyasha P.O.V

Al verla salir del pozo con aquella hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, no pude más que solamente apretarla hacia mi y para saber si era de verdad o solamente una de las tantas alucinaciones mías, pero no ¡era ella, de verdad había regresado después de tres años de sufrir pensando que no volvería a ver! por él momento no podía hablar, tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta supe que ya era hora de separarnos ya que él olor de nuestros amigos estaba cerca, ella fue corriendo hacia ellos, conociendo a los nuevos integrantes de nuestro peculiar grupo, después todos nos fuimos hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Kagome saludo a todo el mundo con su peculiar buen ánimo. Mientras Sango y Kagome se actualizaban de todo lo que había pasado estos tres años me puse a pensar sobre lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, tal vez era hora de decirle todo aquello que no pude decir, no me dí cuenta de que mientras Kagome nos contaba de todo lo que había hecho en su época yo había estado decidiendo sobre lo que iba a hacer que no me dí cuenta que el cielo se había oscurecido, queriendo despejar mis pensamientos, salí de la cabaña hacia el árbol sagrado, necesitaba las palabras correctas para pedirle a Kagome que fuera mi compañera no sólo por las leyes youkai también por las humanas ya que quería que fuera mía en todos los sentidos, hacía ya mucho tiempo Kagome me había explicado un poco sobre cómo era el matrimonio en su época y yo quería darle esa pequeña felicidad, darle todo lo que se merecía para que se quedara para siempre conmigo de hecho con la esperanza de que ella regresara construí una pequeña cabaña cerca de este árbol, nunca la use pero era donde si en un futuro nuestros cachorros crecerían mar sonroje tal ese pensamiento pero no podía evitarlo ya que antes de que se fuera, inclusive desde nuestro viaje para derrotar a Naraku ti ya tenía sueños húmedos con Kagome, nunca lo dije pero a veces tenía que darme placer a mi mismo cuando pensaba en ella, en su cuerpo, en fin todo,ahora que esta aquí no se si pueda contenerme y hacerla mía. Después de pocos minutos sentí el aroma de Kagome acercándose.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿estás ahí?— y yo no tuve más remedio que contestarle afirmativamente —¿puedes bajar por favor tengo que decirte algo?— y no me negué, la verdad había decidido que esta noche le iba a decir toda la verdad de mi corazón a aquella por la que sufrí en silencio estos años, la mire y estaba hermosa con ese sonrojo que alumbraba sus mejillas por su nerviosismo tuve que voltear hacia el otro lado para evitar la profunda tentación de besarla.

— ¿sabes Inuyasha? todo este tiempo que no estuve no pude dejar de extrañar esta época, ni tampoco a ti te pude olvidar, sabes que creo que hable de más mejor me voy.— y entonces supe que ese era el momento indicado para decírselo, así que antes de que se fuera la tome del brazo y la acerque hacia mi pecho admitía que los nervios me mataban pero si ella fue valiente en decirme lo que sentía ¿porque yo no? y con toda la determinación que pude reunir se lo dije.

—Kagome, yo siento lo mismo que tu...pero yo me sentía culpable por no habertelo dicho cuando tuve la oportunidad... perdoname por todo el dano que te he hecho, no solo por mis estupideces, perdoname por herirte cuando Kikyo estaba viva... te amo y esa es la única verdad— ella solo me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y con lágrimas que yo quitaba con mis pulgares y tome el valor y me acerque, su tibio aliento me envolvió por completo, había perdido la noción del tiempo y de todo y mis labios se acercaron a los suyos y la bese, no había sido como él beso que nos dimos mientras la había encontrado dentro de la perla de shikon o cuando peleamos contra Kaguya; este beso reflejaba toda él amor y él deseo que había sido contenido por ambos, la atraje un poco más de su pequeña y esbelta cintura y busque con mi lengua la suya, su sabor era dulce y quería más de ella, su parte youkai le reclamaba por la delicadeza con la que la trataba, ya que esa parte de mi mismo exigia tomarla con rudeza y quería poseerla hasta el cansancio, pero tuve que controlarme porque quería ser uno hasta la eternidad; seguía besándola con ahínco hasta que él aire se nos termino, pero desesperado segui mis besos por sus mejillas, pasando por su barbilla llegando finalmente hacia mi objetivo: su fino y delicado cuello llenándolo de besos.

—¡Inuyasha!— Kagome solamente gemía mi nombre mientras mis manos no se quedaron quietas comenzaron a subir desde su cintura hasta un poco más abajo de sus pechos, quería tocarla pero no sabía si ella le iba a molestar, así que me separe de ella y me atrevi a preguntarle.

—¿Kagome, tu estas segura de que...quieres continuar?—

— si Inuyasha, quiero ser tuya... en todos los sentidos.— y me miró con esa sonrisa tan suya y volví a besarla con más pasión.

me separe de ella un poco era ahora o nunca ¡tenía que preguntárselo o no tendría el valor para hacerlo después!

—¿kagome... se que este no es él momento adecuado... pe...pero? ¿quieres ser mi compañera y futura madre de mis cachorros?— no se de donde saque el valor para no titubear ante aquella gran pregunta, Kagome se abalanzó sobre mi casi gritando.

—¡si!¡si quiero Inuyasha!— y rápidamente me quite el haori y lo puse sobre él pasto y recoste a Kagome sobre él, y seguimos con nuestro juego de besos.

Ya un poco más valiente subí mi mano hasta su pecho, Kagome dio un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa y yo al sentir su nerviosismo trate de quitarla... pero su mano me lo impidió y yo seguí con él masaje que le daba a su seno derecho, le daba besos en su cuello bajando por su escote hasta que me anime a quitarle aquella prenda rara proveniente del futuro... quería rasgarla para quitarsela rapidamente y desahogar él deseo que me consumía vivo, pero no quería quitarle él único recuerdo de su antiguo hogar así que armandome con toda la paciencia y quite uno por uno aquellos pequeños círculos que ella llamaba "botanes" o algo parecido, ella me vio con algo de agradecimiento ya que esa ropa era él único recuerdo de aquella extraña aldea llamada Tokyo cuando termine vi aquella prenda que tapaba sus pechos de mi vista y cómo yo no sabía cómo quitarlo Kagome llevo sus manos hacía la espalda y soltó aquella prenda mostrandome su pecho, yo estaba tan absorto viendo aquella parte de su cuerpo con la que había fantaseado desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que yo podía aceptar, ella solamente me miraba nerviosa y tome ambos montes entre mis manos y en respuesta sólo había recibido un gemido de placer ya que él ambiente se había llenado de aquel picante olor sobre nuestros cuerpos, mi entrepierna suplicaba atención pero yo solamente quería darle todo el placer posible a Kagome quería pensar primero en su placer que en él mío; mi curiosidad se hizo mayor y empeze a besar el inicio de sus pechos solamente para bajar mi boca hacia aquel botón rosado que coronaba aquel delicioso y suave pecho, besé y lamí con devoción aquella parte del cuerpo de la que pronto sería mi compañera mientras ella solo gemía mi nombre y otras cosas que no entendía muy bien ya que estaba perdido en la vorágine del placer que me causaba el cuerpo de mi compañera.

—¡si Inu... sigue! ¡mmmh— complaci a Kagome, quite mi boca de su seno para darle su merecida atención al otro y cómo paga recibia los hermosos gemidos de ella, deje aquellos pechos que sabían a gloria y baje mis besos por su plano abdomen hacia aquel lugar de donde provenia aquel delicioso olor, tome aquellas prendas su pequeña falda y aquella cosa que ella llamaba "bragas" y de un solo tiro le baje ambas haciendo que quedara totalmente desnuda ante mis ojos, tome sus muslos y los abrí poco a poco, de repente mi olfato percibio un pequeño rastro de miedo, queriendo dejar atrás todas la dudas me atrevi a preguntar.

—¿Kagome estas bien? ¿te has arrepentido?— a lo que ella me contesto.

—No... solamente tengo miedo...porque es mi primera vez.—

— También es mi primera vez Kagome— le confesé un poco apenado ya que nadie sabía aquel secreto mi, ella me miró con comprension y continué besando sus muslos dirigiéndome hacia su entrepierna, guiado por la curiosidad lami aquella parte oculta entre aquellos rizos castaños y Kagome casi gritó por el placer recibido y después de eso bese, chupe y lamí aquella sensible carne, metí mi lengua en aquella pequeña entrada donde su sabor se concentraba más.

—¡si... Inuyasha más! ¡más! ¡no te detengas!—

y yo seguía torturando su entrepierna hasta que la hice acabar, bebí todo de ella, mientras escuchaba la respiración agitada de mi compañera, subi de vuelta hacia su boca y la bese dándole a probar el néctar de su ser nos quedamos sin aire y entonces en un acto inesperado Kagome quedo arriba mio mientras repartía besos sobre mi cuello, bajando por mis pectorales, mi abdomen hasta que vi a donde quería llegar ¿de verdad Kagome quería hacer eso conmigo? y la respuesta llegó cuando sentí su lengua sobre mi miembro erecto, lo lamia rápidamente me perdí en él placer y mis manos solamente la guiaban marcando el ritmo en él cual me daba más placer, antes de que pudiera terminar gire dejando a Kagome otra vez debajo mío y con mi voz enronquecida por la excitación le dije.

— ya...ya no puedo más... quiero... hacerte mia Kagome.— y ella no puso resistencia, me abrió las piernas para poder acomodar mi miembro sobre su entrada húmeda y caliente, ambos dimos un gemido de placer y comencé a empujar mis caderas pero mientras más entraba en Kagome ella ponía una mueca de dolor, sabía que la primera vez de una mujer dolía, ya que una vez Miroku me había hablado de ello pero yo no le había tomado mucha atención así que lo había dejado pasar, y volví a salir y de una certera embestida entre en ella rompiendo aquella barrera que la hacía pura, olí el olor a sal y sangre en el aire y supe que ella había derramado, tenía que quedarme así hasta que ella se acostumbrara a mi y yo comenze a besarla y a decirle palabras de amor en el oído para relajara y dejar atrás el dolor y la tensión de su cuerpo, cuando la molestia desapareció ella movió sus caderas dandome a entender que quería que continuara y empecé a embestir lento y delicado hasta que Kagome abrazo mis caderas con sus piernas exigiendo más y las embestidas se volvieron rápidas y salvajes, mantuve ese ritmo hasta que sentí las paredes de su interior contrayéndose, aprisionando deliciosamente mi miembro.

— ¡Inuyashaa!—

—¡Kagome!— y nuestros orgasmos llegaron al mismo tiempo, derramandome en su cálido interior y mordiendola dejando mi marca haciendola mi mujer ante todo humano y youkai de esta época.

Me tumbe sobre ella con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, bañados en sudor después de aquella muestra del amor que nos teníamos, salí de su interior y me tumbe a su lado atrayendola hacia mi le di un beso en su frente después de haber recuperado mi respiración le dije.

—Te amo Kagome... te juro que después de esto no va a haber nada ni nadie que nos separe.. ya que tu me perteneces así como yo te pertenezco.—

Después de nos quedamos dormidos bajo la sombra de aquel árbol que había sido testigo de nuestro amor, donde solamente disfrutamos _**nuestra noche de pasión.**_

FIN

* * *

bueno ¿que tal? dejen su opinion en la parte de abajo de este fic, su opinion también cuenta él link para votar se encuentra al inicio de esta historia voten por su favorita, me despido no sin antes mandarles un abrazo cibernético sayonara.

Kira Jaeger Taisho


End file.
